


Error de la naturaleza

by Mistress_of_Vos



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempt at horror, Bitching, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Obsessive Behavior, Ra's being Ra's, Ra'sTim Week, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, rastim week
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos
Summary: Tim era un alfa.Ra's no estaba de acuerdo con eso.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Kudos: 10
Collections: Ra'sTim Week 2021





	Error de la naturaleza

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente iba a escribir un fanfic todo largo y complejo sobre omega Tim y alfa Ra's en Red Robin e iba a crear montón de cosas sobre las dinámicas pero decidí que eso lo hago multichpater en un futuro, por lo que retomé este intento de fic de horror. 
> 
> Vine a un maldito cyber a subir esto porque mi ciudad lleva dos días sin luz en las casas entonces aprécienlo... okay no pero en serio que ha sido una odisea estos dos días.

**Día 2:** _ABO dynamics_

*****

*****

Tim abre sus ojos y lo primero que nota es que no puede moverse.

Lo segundo, es que está suspendido en el aire en una habitación de luz cálida y con aroma a incienso.

Lo tercero, es un horrible dolor en la entrepierna.

(No recuerda cómo llegó aquí, no recuerda cuándo ha perdido el conocimiento. Había estado patrullando, saltando por los edificios de Gotham y con la voz de Oráculo en su oído. Red Hood estaba cerca, a un par de metros suyo, diciéndole que había una emergencia en el centro de la ciudad…)

“Ah, detective. Veo que has despertado,” dice con satisfacción una grave voz desde atrás.

_Ra’s al Ghul._

Tim parpadea varias veces, forzando sus ojos a reaccionar hasta que logra realmente _ver_ sus alrededores. Hay un espejo frente a él, reflejando la forma en que cuelga de unas cadenas que surgen del techo y como le cubre una túnica blanca de seda. No parece haber muebles en la habitación, tampoco ventanas. Solo las lámparas de aceite en las esquinas.

La puerta… ¿Dónde está la puerta?

El reflejo de Ra’s, de sonrisa orgullosa y ojos verdes brillantes, aparece en la visión de Tim.

“¿Qué estás tramando, Ra’s?” inquiere el alfa ojiazul con la voz rasposa. Le duele todo el cuerpo, pero sobre todo la entrepierna.

(Es como si estuvieran clavándole un cuchillo).

El alfa mayor ríe por lo bajo y le coloca una mano en el hombro, acercando su rostro a la oreja del detective, mirándolo a través del espejo.

“Tranquilo, Timothy. Esta vez no lastimé a nadie de tu familia,” afirma Ra’s mientras hace fuerza en su agarre, clavando las uñas en la piel de Tim, quien no logra esconder un gruñido de dolor.

“¿Por qué no me sueltas y vemos realmente quien lastima a quién?” escupe con enojo, enseñando sus colmillos de alfa y haciendo que Ra’s frunza el ceño.

“No me gusta esa actitud tan rebelde que tienes, Timothy. Pero supongo que poco a poco se irá arreglando.”

El eco terrorista deshace el agarre y comienza a caminar en círculos alrededor de Tim, inspeccionándolo de arriba a abajo.

Como un león acechando a su presa.

“¿Qué es lo que quieres?” inquiere Tim con resignación, jalando sus cadenas solo para después arrugar el rostro con dolor. No hay forma de que pueda escapar, así que su única opción es ganar tiempo para que Batman llegue y…

Oh, no, ¿Y si Ra’s miente? ¿Y si toda su familia yace muerta?

“Quiero arreglar un error de la madre naturaleza, detective,” comenta Ra’s con cierto orgullo, deteniendo su andar para ponerse frente al menor y sujetarle la barbilla con una sola mano, obligando a que Tim levante sus ojos.

“¿De qué diablos estás hablando?”

El asesino suspira.

“Timothy, querido, es claro que la naturaleza se equivocó contigo.”

“También se equivocó al dejarte descubrir los Pozos, pero aquí estamos, ¿no es así?”

Ra’s arruga la frente.

“No entiendo porqué naciste alfa, cuando es claro que debiste ser omega.”

_Mierda._

“¿Omega? ¿Qué diablos te hace creer eso?” masculla Tim con disgusto.

“Timothy, por favor, no trates de mentirme. He visto la forma en que miras a tu mentor.”

Red Robin aparta la mirada avergonzado.

Sí, puede que haya mirado a Bruce con algo muy diferente a amor familiar, pero eso no significaba nada. Bruce es Batman y…

“O los ojitos suplicantes que pones con ese clon.”

Conner. Nacido de la unión de dos alfas. Superboy sigue siendo uno de los hombres más imponentes que Tim ha visto nunca. Pero eso no implica que…

“Y eso sin mencionar las escapadas que has tenido con otros alfas. Como tu hermano, Jason Todd. O esa amazona rubia. O tu propia maestra, Lady Shiva…”

Bien, bien. Tim ha tenido sus encuentros clandestinos, ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Estaba experimentando. Estaba en su derecho.

¿Qué más daba todo eso? Al final, Tim siempre terminaba con algún omega entre sus brazos.

Stephanie. Tam. Lynx.

Hasta Rose y Dick, si se ponían a indagar. Y eso sin contar a todos los omegas sin nombre con los que se ha acostado cuando tiene algo de vino en las venas durante esas aburridas galas Wayne.

“¿En qué te afecta si soy bisexual?” pregunta con molestia.

Ra’s vuelve a reír.

“¿No te das cuenta? Es una señal de tu verdadera designación.”

“¿Crees que por acostarme con otro alfa soy un omega? Estás demente.”

El asesino le suelta el rostro y coloca su mano alrededor del cuello de Tim, apretando.

“Sé que debiste nacer omega, Timothy. Tienes hasta la belleza de un omega. Tus padres,” y aquí Ra’s aprieta su cuello un poco más, controlando el flujo de aire, “debieron darse cuenta de esto, pero se negaron a aceptarlo. Algo patético, a decir verdad. Lo único alfa que tienes es tu rebeldía.”

El inmortal le suelta el cuello y entierra su nariz en el hueco, inhalando con fuerza y gruñendo.

“Incluso tu aroma es digno de un omega, no entiendo como tus padres pudieron verte presentar sin intervenir. Esto hubiera sido más fácil cuando eras pequeño, pero…”

“Basta,” murmura el ojiazul con un nudo en su garganta, sintiendo el miedo subir por su estómago.

Ra’s va a violarlo, ¿no es así?

El alfa mayor se aparta y se coloca detrás de Tim, sujetándolo por los hombros y obligándolo a apoyar su espalda en su pecho.

“Tranquilo, Timothy. No abusé de ti mientras estabas inconsciente, y no lo haré ahora. A pesar de tu belleza, prefiero que en mi cama duerma un omega y no otro alfa.”

Pero, entonces…

“Hace muchos años,” sigue hablando Ra’s sin pausar, “Existían métodos para arreglar este tipo de errores de la naturaleza. Cuando veíamos que un niño se volvería un alfa tan poco digno y tan andrógino como tú, simplemente les evitábamos esa vergüenza,” explica antes de sujetar el borde la túnica de Tim, amenazando con levantarla.

“Es más fácil si se hace cuando son niños pequeños, pero aun eres joven, así que estoy seguro que funcionara…”

“Ra’s, detente, por favor,” logra decir Tim con la respiración agitada.

Lo que el hombre está diciendo, todo lo que implica… Tim no quiere que siga, no quiere oírlo.

“Mi pobre avecilla, me temo que ya es muy tarde para eso. Sería crueldad detener el proceso ahora que ya hemos dado el paso más importante.”

Ra’s vuelve a sujetarlo del rostro, forzándolo a ver su reflejo.

Otra mano levanta la túnica hasta arriba del abdomen.

Donde debían estar los testículos de Tim, ya no hay nada. Solo unas diminutas cicatrices rosadas.

_Ra’s castró a Tim._

“Vas a ser un omega tan hermoso, Timothy…” ronronea el asesino con lujuria.

*

*

La siguiente vez que despierta, todo es calor y ganas de vomitar.

Está atado de nuevo, pero puede darse cuenta que lo tienen sobre una cama o algos similar, y sus piernas… Sus piernas están elevadas y separadas.

Hay algo penetrándolo, arrojando un líquido a su interior, llenándolo de forma dolorosa y haciendo que su estómago se estire y se estire y se estire...

“Amado, no debías despertar aun, ¿acaso mi presencia te hizo abrir los ojos?” murmura Ra’s, quien está sentado a su lado, acariciándole el rostro.

“¿Q-Qué estás…?”

“Shhh, Timothy. No gastes tu energía. Vas a estar bien,” susurra Ra’s antes de gritar algo en árabe a gente que Tim no puede ver. Probablemente una orden para que lo duerman con sedantes de nuevo.

“No… No… No hagas esto…” suplica con voz quebrada.

Lo están llenando de semen.

Lo quieren volver un omega.

“No te alteres, amado. Volverás a dormir plácidamente, te lo prometo.”

Alguien inyecta el brazo de Tim, y a los pocos segundos, todo se oscurece de nuevo.

*

*

Tim tiene vagos recuerdos de abrir los ojos una tercera vez.

Olía a sangre; no sentía sus piernas y escuchaba gritos en la habitación.

No entendía lo que decían, pero Tim recuerda la sensación de algo abriéndose dentro suyo, desgarrándolo y chorreando sangre.

Todo se había vuelto sombras de inmediato.

*

*

Es una suave cama con sabanas de seda blancas. Él está desnudo.

Tim trata de levantarse, pero su cuerpo está demasiado cansado y solo logra mover la cabeza, encontrándose con un Ra’s que sonríe vencedor mientras le acaricia un muslo con lascivia.

“Me preguntaba cuando ibas a despertar,” saluda antes de inclinarse para rozar su nariz contra el cuello del menor, “Incluso tu aroma es mucho más dulce ahora. Sabía que serias un omega perfecto, amado.”

Tim trata de gritar, pero no puede.

Literalmente no puede.

“Una costumbre de mi gente, Timothy. Si te portas bien te dejaré usar el Pozo para arreglar tus cuerdas vocales.”

No.

No.

No.

“Fue un proceso largo, mis médicos están agotados. Pero no hubo muchas complicaciones. Sangraste más de lo usual cuando por fin se terminaron de desarrollar tus órganos, pero de ahí en fuera…”

Tim siente lágrimas cubrir sus ojos y niega con la cabeza, incapaz de moverse.

Ra’s solo frota su mejilla contra la suya, manchándolo con su aroma de alfa tal y como hacen los esposos o líderes de la manada.

La mano que acariciaba el muslo de Tim sube y se coloca entre sus piernas, rodeando con cuidado y apretándose. 

Y ahí, entre sus piernas y bajo su pene, ahora hay una entrada. Húmeda y sensible, mandando espasmos eléctricos a todo el cuerpo del ojiazul cuando dos dedos la frotan en movimientos circulares.

_Lovolvieronunomegalovolvieronunomegalovolvieronunomega…_

“Pronto tendrás tu primer celo, amado,” le informa Ra’s antes de soltarlo abruptamente, poniéndose de pie para acomodarse la capa.

Deben ser las nuevas hormonas en descontrol, porque Tim entra en pánico cuando el alfa comienza a apartarse, dejándolo solo y desprotegido.

 _¡Alfa, alfa!_ Grita su mente con confusión y haciéndolo retorcerse. Ra’s parece enternecerse, suspirando casi con amor.

_Casi._

“Vas a producir un heredero perfecto, Timothy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mi twitter: @mistressofvos


End file.
